


A Little Indulgence Never Hurt Nobody

by InternationalChaos



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Choking, Could Be Dub-Con?, Dom Loki (Marvel), Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Masochism, Past Tense, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Drops So Fast, Top Loki (Marvel), okay maybe a tiny bit of plot, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalChaos/pseuds/InternationalChaos
Summary: It’s not that Tony’s ever not found the idea of serving at someone’s feet attractive. It’s not that Tony’s ever not thought about having someone slap him around a little, chastise him a bit maybe. It’s not that Tony’s ever not thought about what it might feel like to have someone take him apart piece by piece and make him crawl all over them and do their bidding. It’s just that Tony’s never found the person to give him that. To treat him like a slave, or a subject, or whatever else.Until now, anyway.KINKTOBER 2018 - DAY FIVE: SADISM/MASOCHISM





	A Little Indulgence Never Hurt Nobody

It’s not that Tony’s ever not found the idea of serving at someone’s feet attractive. It’s not that Tony’s ever not thought about having someone slap him around a little, chastise him a bit maybe. It’s not that Tony’s ever not thought about what it might feel like to have someone take him apart piece by piece and make him crawl all over them and do their bidding. It’s just that Tony’s never found the person to give him that. To treat him like a slave, or a subject, or whatever else. 

Until now, anyway. 

Here’s the thing. Tony’s famous. He’s rich  _ and _ famous. Those aren’t exactly the best combination of things to allow him to pursue those interests of his. Interests where he might like someone to step on him a little. Maybe wind him. Choke him with their fingers or their cock or any other object likely not meant to go in one’s mouth. Yeah, no, if the public learnt about that, they’d have a goddamn field day. Pepper has enough to deal with. They don’t call it a ‘media circus’ for nothing. Especially not where Tony is concerned.

So Tony has kept all these interests at bay. Hidden them deep down where no one but he can ever find them. He was doing a pretty good job of it all too, until Loki showed up. Until the whole New York business. New York, wow. Yeah, that was a real doozy. Images of the Chitauri and of Loki’s snarling grin haunted Tony’s dreams for months afterwards. Until Loki started showing up in random places to have his way with Tony. After that they kind of stopped. Tony was pretty sure it had something to do with Loki and his magical ability to alter dreams and do literally anything else he sets his mind to doing. Not that he could prove it, of course. 

You see, it all started when Tony had flown into his tower and found the Norse God. They’d bantered a little, and Tony may or may not have had a few unsavoury thoughts about the whole danger of the situation he was in, and when Loki had taken him by the throat and squeezed just a little, Tony moaned. His eyes had fluttered shut for only a moment, and a noise of bliss and pure need left his lips. It was an accident of course, but an accident that Tony grew to treasure. 

Loki had squeezed tighter, delighted in the noises that Tony had made. His malignant grin had been something to behold, that was for sure. And when Tony had witnessed it? He’d have fallen to his knees and begged to worship him if he hadn’t been held up in the air by those nimble fingers. 

“I could kill you in a mere second. One sequeeze,” Loki had tightened his grip for a fraction before loosening it again so Tony could fight for breath. “And you would be dead in my grip. And yet you seem to take pleasure in that. Poor mortal, you wish to be ruled, don’t you. I can help you with that.” 

And Tony had felt those familiar stirrings in his crotch. That heat curling in his belly that meant that he was becoming quite interested in the situation. Loki had laughed and dropped him to the floor with a growled “ _ kneel _ .” 

And kneel he had. Loki had hummed in obvious displeasure and pressed a boot to his back, forcing Tony down onto his hands and knees in front of him. He’d moved back towards the couch behind him and sat down. Tony could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, blood rushing and coursing through his veins. He’d stayed on his hands and knees, waiting for Loki’s next command. 

“Crawl to me, Man of Iron.” 

Tony shuffled forward, ears turning pink and his cheeks heating up. His hard cock was pressing up against his pants now almost painfully. He’d known that this was wrong. That this was their enemy he was obeying. That this was the person, no _,_ _God_ , who had killed eighty people in two days, and had likely killed thousands or more other beings in his lifetime. And yet it only made Tony all the more eager to please him. To worship and obey his every word. 

He’d stopped between Loki’s legs, looking down at the floor in silence. Loki had taken a hand to his hair and yanked his head upwards to make eye contact. Tony had whimpered, but kept his attention solely on the God. 

“You’ve grown silent. I had thought to put your mouth to better use to halt your blithering, but it seems now that I do not need to,” he had grinned. Tony gasped and licked his lips ever so subtly. The idea had already grown fond to him. “Perhaps I will give you such a reward anyway.” Loki had laughed and released him, sitting back and arching a delicate brow. “Go on then.” 

So Tony had fought to open up Loki’s trousers, trying to get past the armour and the buckles. Once he had succeeded in this task, he had wasted no time and immediately set to work. He’d licked at the shaft, tongue swirling over the tip before Loki had growled, seethed about teasing, and pushed Tony’s mouth over him.

Tony had given a soft whine, crowding closer to be able to grind himself against Loki’s leg. Something which, surprisingly, Loki had allowed. After that first particular warning, Tony didn’t tease any more. Instead, he hollowed his cheeks and worked on taking him all the way to the base. Tony was no stranger to giving head, but Loki? Loki was larger than Tony had been expecting, and when he had to hold back his gag reflex, Loki had snarled and gripped at his hair once again, tugging at it roughly. 

Tony had whined and rutted harder against Loki’s leg, determined to get off. Loki had taken Tony’s hair and used his grip to push Tony down further, guiding him to the pace that he wanted. 

Once the grip had let up a little, Tony took the initiative and given Loki what he’d wanted, maintaining the pace and making sure to put his tongue to good use. He’d taken him all the way down once again, and this time was prepared for it. He sucked around the shaft and risked a glance up at the God. He’d appeared non-caring about the situation, but Tony could see the desire in his eyes, the way his pupils dilated and darkened. 

Tony had pulled all the way off and with his red and spit-shiny lips, asked Loki to use him as he wanted to. To use his mouth in any way he wanted. 

Loki obliged, and when Tony had sunk himself back down and started up again, Loki didn’t hold back. He thrust his hips up towards Tony’s mouth and started up a pace that blurred Tony’s vision with tears with its force. Tony had done his best to provide as much pleasure as possible, but the pace and severity of the thrusts didn’t allow for much more than making sure his teeth didn’t scrape the sensitive skin. 

When Loki came, he came furiously, release coating Tony’s throat as he hurried to swallow around the cock in his mouth. He’d managed to swallow every drop, and when Loki pulled away, he looked sated and pleased. He’d granted Tony the honour of ‘rutting like an animal’ against him, and the permission to release. 

It had only taken a few movements of his hips before he’d painted the inside of his boxers. Tony had rested his forehead against Loki’s knee, feeling the rawness of his throat as he breathed, and working through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Loki had allowed him the time to collect his bearings before he moved to stand. 

Tony had stood too, blushing from ears to chest. Loki had given him a grin, a caress of the cheek, and a muttered praise before he’d disappeared to wreak havoc upon the city once again. 

After that, Loki often called upon Tony to relieve his stress and to have his fun. Tony didn’t mind. In fact, he enjoyed the time together. Over the months the two of them grew fonder of each other, and eventually decided to just get it over with and call what the two of them were doing by its name. Courting. Dating. Whichever you prefer to call it. 

Turns out, bedding the God of Mischief was a pretty good deterrent for world domination. Another win for the Avenger quarterlies. Fury  _ would _ be pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> A lil bit of a short one for todays'. I wasn't entirely sure what to do with today's prompt thing, but anyway! I hope you guys enjoy it. :))


End file.
